bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty
This article is about the three (four on mobile, many on BTD6) game modes. It is not to be confused with Track Difficulty. is what determines how hard or challenging a Bloons Tower Defense Game is. Difficulties were introduced in BTD2 and have been in every BTD game since. There are 3 main difficulties: Easy, Medium, and Hard, along with other special modes debuting in the later BTD games - namely Impoppable. Bloons Tower Defense 1 *No visible difficulty variations - 1 track, 1 difficulty. Finish on round 50. Bloons Tower Defense 2 *1 track per difficulty. Finish on round 50. Bloons Tower Defense 3 *Pick a track, then pick a difficulty Bloons Tower Defense 4 *Pick a track, then pick a difficulty *BTD4 is where they added Track Difficulty, categorized by how hard the actual track is. This is shown in the select a track page. *Easy has towers and upgrades cost at 85% of Medium prices, 200 lives and 50 rounds. *Medium Difficulty has towers and upgrades cost the normal amount, 150 lives and 60 rounds. *Hard Difficulty has towers and upgrades cost at 108% of Medium's prices, 100 lives and 75 rounds. *Each difficulty also applies to Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion. Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion *Pick a track, then pick a difficulty *Again, Track Difficulty has been added. *Tower Cost Specialties may be applied, if the player wishes. Bloons Tower Defense 5 *Same as BTD4 - pick a track, then pick a difficulty - but there are also slight bloon speed alterations. **Bloons move slower on Easy mode, move at normal speed on Medium mode, and move faster on Hard mode. *Hard Difficulty has ten more rounds to pass than BTD4, (total 85), while Medium Difficulty has 5 more rounds to pass (total 65). Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile *Easy, Medium and Hard Difficulties are the same as BTD5. **Impoppable Difficulty is introduced here, where you have only one life (life-gaining abilities and premiums are disabled), and the towers as well as their upgrades cost 20% more than medium (10% more than on Hard). Bloons Monkey City and BMC Mobile The difficulties for this game are Trivial, Easy, Medium, Hard, Very Hard, and Impoppable. Unlike the BTD games, the player cannot select a difficulty. Instead, each tile is assigned a difficulty. The difficulty decreases as the player progresses, for example, when the player starts Pink Bloon tiles may be Impoppable, but later, the player may see a trivial MOAB tile or a easy BFB tile. Bloons Tower Defense 6 *There are three modes in BTD6 - Easy, Medium, and Hard. All difficulties have their own variations with additional changes. *Easy Mode: Tower costs 85% of Normal. **'Standard': Same as BTD5's Easy mode, however you only need to survive up to Round 40. **Path #1 Primary Monkeys Only: Exact same as Easy - Standard, but you can only use Primary Monkeys. **Path #2 Deflation: See Deflation Mode. **Path #1 Sandbox: See Sandbox Mode. Plays Sandbox mode with Easy mode bloon speeds and tower costs. *Medium Mode: Towers Cost 100% of Normal. **'Standard': Same as BTD5's Medium mode, however you only need to survive up to Round 60. **Path #1 Military Monkeys Only: Exact same as Medium - Standard, but you can only use Military Monkeys. **Path #2 Apopalypse: See Apopalypse Mode. **Path #1 Reverse: '''See Reverse Mode. Bloons spawn from the exit and leave from the entrance. **Path #2 '''Sandbox: See Sandbox Mode. Plays Sandbox mode with Medium mode bloon speeds and tower costs. *Hard Mode: Towers Cost 108% of Normal (120% for Impoppable). **'Standard': Same as BTD5's Hard mode, however you only need to survive up to Round 80. However, the player starts at Round 3. **Path #1 Magic Monkeys Only: Exact same as Hard - Standard, but you can only use Magic Monkeys. **Path #2 Double HP MOABs: Exact same as hard - Standard, but all MOAB-class bloons have double health. This can make rounds with lots of MOABs, BFBs, and ZOMGs extremely difficult. **Path #3 Half Cash: Exact same as hard - Standard, but you start with and get half the cash. **Path #1 Alternate Bloon Rounds: Some bloons are replaced with harder variants in this mode. **Path #2 Impoppable: See Impoppable Difficulty. Similar to BTD5 Mobile's Impoppable mode. You need to survive until Round 100 in this mode, forcing you to fight the B.A.D. Bloon to win. The game also makes you start at Round 6, to make income more scarce. Beating Impoppable awards the hidden Impoppable badge. **Path #3 CHIMPS: (No C'ontinues, '''H'earts lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey knowledge, 'P'owers, or 'S'elling.) See C.H.I.M.P.S. "The ultimate test of a BTD Master," as the game itself says. You will need to survive until Round 100 with ''both ''Impoppable rules ''and ''the rules above. **Path #1 '''Sandbox: See Sandbox Mode. Plays Sandbox mode with Hard mode bloon speeds and tower costs. Bloons Adventure Time TD *Normal Mode: 30 rounds. Awards a Bronze Chest and a Bronze Medal when completed. *Hard Mode: 45 rounds. Awards a Silver Chest and a Silver Medal when completed. Will sometimes have difficulty modifiers. *Extreme Mode: 60 rounds. Awards a Gold Chest and a Gold Medal when completed. Will always have difficulty modifiers. *Impoppable Mode: 75 rounds. Awards a Diamond Chest and a Diamond Medal when completed. Trivia *It takes 42 seconds for a Red Bloon to go past the exit of Monkey Lane on Easy, 40 seconds on Medium and 38 seconds on Hard. *It is currently not possible to play Sandbox Mode in Impoppable Mode in BTD6. Category:Difficulties Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 1